Saving Private Ryan
by danmol
Summary: This is my coursework I did and I got an A* for it. It's based on the first part of the film on the boats. It isnt long, but i would love you to read it. thanks.


Hey! Thanks for clicking on this and reading, please leave a review. **The aggressive sea crashed into the side of the dark, dull steel grey barricades. The murky water groaned as the weight of the warships that hauled ferociously forwards. The sky was like a thick grey cloak that covered the death scene that was about to begin. A thick layer of Ash and smoke rose from the distance while behind this cloud was the littlest of hope. Life would just have been a distant memory for the ones who are seeking glory. The silence between the soldiers was deafening. Soldiers dressed in dark green uniforms threw chunks of clumpy sick around the boat. The fear that was building up inside them that wanted to explode, the fearful thoughts of losing their loved ones, and the fearful flashbacks off their children growing up; knowing that today is the day they will die. The smell of vomit and ghastly body odor surrounded the men like a bottled cage, the stench was horrible and revolting, so bad it made the men gag. Generals are shouting nonstop commands over noise of the ships, Men stood strong and some men coward. Fear lingered in every one of their eyes. Soldiers continuously fell to their knees with exhaustion as lack of sleep swept over each individual. ** **Devoted soldiers dove heroically overboard and plunged into the ice cold sea. The instant touch of the water was breathtaking and so cold it hit them like one thousand knifes stabbing all over their bodies. Gasping desperately for air, a young soldier reaches for his grenade. He is shaking uncontrollably, almost not believing the reality of conflict. The soldier with his earthquake hands pulled the silver pin out of the black grenade, to let off the five second timer. Out of nowhere a jet black bullet shot through the air at lightning speed and straight into the side of the soldiers head, rendering him helpless. Crimson red blood came gushing out the fresh wound, and down his face, seeping through his dehydrated mouth and slithered down his throat as if to choke him. The grenade that lay in the soldier's blood filled hand, let out an ****extensive blow to wipe out his army within a 20 metre radius. A fountain of blood shot up in the middle of the ocean and covered all of the men like a snow capped mountain. Men's limbs and their blood scattered across the oceans ink red water. Bloodcurdling screams came from every direction while motionless bodies, slaughtered with blood lay on the surface of the blood bath. Only the soothing words of the waves calmed down the soldiers in agony. ** **The lucky soldiers staggered out of the water and onto the golden sand, their clothes dripping with cold blood. ****Death was all around, like a smothering fog, choking the unlucky ones. Mangled bodies were left to rot, in a place of misery and suffering. The survivors trudged onwards not wanting to give up. Giving up lead to death, and yet death was peaceful compared to the hell hole the soldiers were facing. Soldiers helped the injured get to safety, ****desperately hoping that they will survive. One man was dragged by two soldiers and was placed behind a dusty grey barricade for some shelter; he had one leg ****missing, on the other leg his knee had been completely obliterated by the bone shattering blast, sending excruciating pain through his whole body. Blood poured and poured as if it were a tap, and there was a trail of blood were his gruesome leg had been dragged along the once welcoming golden sand, which now was just a murderous slaughtering beach. Men had pain tattooed all over their faces as well as the tears of despair; their hands were covered with blood and trembling beyond control. **

Men were hyperventilating, blacking out, from the sheer terror of the war that passed through them all. A single young man awoke from this nightmare, to witness a sight from hell. Words could not describe the devastation, the horror of what had become of the world. The blast from the grenade knocked him unconscious. He searched around for what was left of his helmet, emotions unknown to him before finally overwhelming him. He scooped it up, not knowing what would become of him, not wanting to look at the murky liquid inside, he placed his helmet on his head, blood red water poured down his face and into his mouth. The foul taste of his soldier's blood over took his taste buds. Men were agitated, probably scared for life, for what their bloodshot eyes had saw. Men stood behind barricades, scared half to death. The man looked around unaware to see his best friend burned and shot to death, on the ground, a numbness feeling came over him. He could have had a chance to help him; If he had just stopped bothering bout himself, for one moment his best friend would still be with him and wouldn't be gone right now. Rage and guilt began to build up inside of him. He started to feel the adrenalin; he could feel it pumping through his veins, over ruling him. Helpless, he stood up, not caring if a bullet penetrated through him. He staggered across the beach with a slight limp, took his dead friend's hand, and bowed his head. As he stands up, he is shot three times in the gut; he falls next to his best friend in silence and slowly waits to die a painful, agonizing and tragicdeath.

Victory was long awaited, it should be sweet, victory is sweet, but today it is bitter. A bitter injustice of what could have been. Many lives are lost; fighting for what? The glory of winning is nothing compared to devastation, the loss, the pain and the realisation of the murderous monstrosity that bullets, grenades and fires has caused. No matter how much the survivors of the tragedy wished, the war was never so cruel. Their faces show they will never fully recover the ordeal. The unlucky ones never truly live again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
